The present disclosure relates generally to the field of downhole tools for well operations.
As the oilfield industry moves to perform down hole operations as efficiently as possible, some operations formally done on wireline are being run on slickline, drill pipe, or other deployment means that do not contain an electrical conductor. Batteries may be used as a power source for these operations. For some types of operations, for example perforating, or running a neutron generator, accidental activation on, or near, the surface may cause injury to personnel and/or damage to equipment. Operations that were formally made safe by not applying power to the wireline are now being connected to a power source at the surface when, for example, the battery sub is activated or installed before descending down hole, resulting in the potential for surface activation if the device is mis-programmed, or has an electronics failure.
While the invention is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and will herein be described in detail. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and detailed description herein are not intended to limit the invention to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the scope of the present invention as defined by the appended claims.